Our Only Hope
by XxAbstractHeARTxX
Summary: Klaus, Elijah and Hayley fight to take back the quarter and their daughter.
1. Four Months

I read somewhere once that each person experiences one great and terrible thing that will change their life forever. Almost like a climax, a turning point, the peak of a story. Each time something bad happened I always assumed that it was mine, each time, it always seemed to get worse. Nothing ever hurt as losing my child did, and nothing ever would. This, I knew, was my one horrific event. I waited for it to get better, for the climax to change the story and heroine drastically. But It never did. It's been four months.

I pulled the energy from the earth as I change back to my human form. Or hybrid form I guess. I busied myself dressing from the clothes line, a white top and shorts. The shirt is many sizes too big, a maternity shirt. I haven't got around to shopping for new clothes yet. I don't know why I do this to myself, surround myself with constant reminders. I began to walk around the land, letting myself get lost in the woodsy area.

It's been four months since I last saw my baby girl. I can't help but wonder what she looks like now. Has her hair grown out? Does Rebekah tell her about me. Is she crawling yet? These questions badgered my mind one that always stood out the most: Does she think Rebekah is her mom? Why wouldn't she? She's been with her for four months. Probably will be for quite a while.

My thoughts consumed me until I came up to a house. It's one I passed many times in wolf form. It was an old house, abandoned as it seemed. It was sad and sick, drooping and sagging. Holding my breath I walk up the steps and press on the aging door with the toe of my boot. The door creeped open and I pushed my way inside. The inside of the house isn't very different from the outside. Same sad and lonely furniture. An old rocking chair, a end table with a torn up lamp. Venturing around, I walked into the kitchen and rummage through the cabinets. Maybe the house drowns its sorrows in liquor and wouldn't mind sharing.

My search proved feeble, theres nothing there. I ran my hand along the counter, dust collecting on my finger tips. The house isn't that bad truthfully, hidden and desolate. I could picture it. Raising Hope here. In the middle of nowhere, just Klaus, Elijah and me. The thought almost brought a smile to my lips. My fingers stop at a box, filled with papers. I half heartedly look through them until I find one that is blank. I manage to find a pencil, dull but good enough. Taking a seat in the rocking chair and stare at the blank page.

Dear Hope,

Hi there baby girl. Today you are four months old. You must be getting big. I hope your being good for your aunty beks. I hope that she tells you about me, about how much I loved you, and your father too. It was supposed to be the other way around but we are busy making our home safe for you. So we can bring you home and be a happy family again. You'll finally get to be the princess that you are. Until then, we'll be busy getting your castle ready.

Love you,

mom

It was something I liked to do. Write letters to her. I could never send them though, so they sat in a box in my room, unread. Maybe one day they would finally be opened, but until then…. I folded up the paper sticking it in my back pocket. After sitting alone for a while I finally mustered the courage to go back to the compound. I always dreaded it. It's too hard to avoid Elijah's eyes, because I know he expects me to be something I'm not, the hope in his eyes burning, making me feel guilty and Klaus who couldn't even manage to look the same way as me. It was all too hard.

With a deep breath I walked into the compound, making my way up the stairs quietly, however it did no good because waiting at the top of the stairs was Elijah, looking as sharp as ever in his suit. "Welcome home Hayley."

"Elijah." I reply, not willing to meet his eyes.

"I don't think you should be spending so much time away. Especially after-" He started, taking a hold of my arm.

My eyes finally flick up to see him, his eyes bore into mine, still hopeful. I yank my arm away "The guerra attack, I know. The wolves aren't happy. I know Elijah. I can handle myself."

His voice is hard as he speaks "I know you can. I just…" He trailed off "I understand that you're going through a hard time but it wouldn't hurt to be here. Klaus just lost his child too."

"Do you?" I ask, my voice rising with anger. "Do you understand Elijah? How could you? You've never had your child ripped from your arms and once you get them back you have to send them away because you prove to not be protection enough? Thing is, you've never had a child and never will, so no you will never understand."I walked away angrily. I shouldn't have said that. I just don't understand why everyone keeps saying they understand my pain. They don't. They _can't_.

Elijah didn't love me. He loved my innocence. He loved my maternal instinct and love. Elijah loved purity. He loved everything that I lost. How was I supposed to look at him and know that? Answer, it was easier to not to.

As I turned into the hallway walking briskly, I stop. Klaus's door is open, his back to me. He was painting, the brush in his hand moving swiftly and quickly across the canvas. He stopped suddenly and I sensed he was going to turn around, quickly I shuffled away closing Hope's door behind me I pulled out the letter.

"Elijah, If you keep staring at me without saying anything, I may just have to dager you." I said without having to turn around. He was always lurking.

"Brother, I am worried about Hayley."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" I questioned, my paintbrush paused in mid stroke. Finally I turned to look at him with my eyebrow raised.

"Talk to her. Your cold shoulder hasn't helped anyone." He found the courage to look into my eyes.

Slamming my paintbrush down I stood up, in his face in seconds. "I lost my child, Elijah, my 'cold shoulder' is well deserved."

Elijah didn't even flinch. "What you fail to realize, brother, is that Hayley lost her child too."

"No. What you fail to realize brother is that everyone copes differently. I by painting and killing and her by" I waved my hand in a gesture. "doing whatever the hell she does out there." Elijah and I had come along way, we all had but with the recent loss of my child things were more strained. I vowed to be the best father I could, God forbid I become like my own. How was I supposed to do that when she couldn't even live here. The next time she saw me would she even know who I was?

"She also needs someone to talk to and so do you."

" Then why don't you talk to her brother, you're clearly the one she favors." I turned away feeling rather done with the conversation.

"Well as she pointed out, I've never lost a child, nor would I ever have one so…" He trailed off. I understood then why he came to me. He was hurt. I understand Hayley's anger. She too had lost her child and became a vampire. Elijah didn't look at her the same anymore. Even I could see it. I didn't answer.

Soon I heard him walk out the door, leaving me alone. His words, however, stuck with me. Soon I finished my painting, but was unsatisfied with it. This was a usual occurrence. Angrily I threw it across the room. Maybe it was what Elijah said, or the bottle of Whiskey I had drank. Elijah's words swirled inside of me until I couldn't take it anymore.

It was funny. One of the oldest vampires of all time, and the very first hybrid was afraid of talking to the mother of his child. Knocking on the door I stepped back, nearly chickening out. Slowly the door opened. Hayley's face transformed into shock. "Klaus...what are you doing here." She stepped back. She was wearing a flowy white shirt and jean shorts, it made her look simple, someone you would pass on the street, only turning back after it was too late. I noted that it was actually one of her maternity shirts.

"Well it's my room just as much as yours love." I said walking in to the room. I hadn't actually visited Hopes room in a while, I had decorated it with such care.

Hayley shook her head, a hand absentmindedly ran through her hair. "Well excuse me for believing this is a rare occurrence." I ran my hand along the edge of Hope's crib. "Look if Elijah told you to come talk to me, you didn't have to."

"Is it so hard to fathom that I might care about the mental condition of the mother of my child?" I retorted, turning to look at her, leaning against the crib.

"You haven't thus far."

I didn't answer for a few moments, searching her face. "Maybe I just wanted to know how you are."

"How do you think I am Klaus? I'm hurt." She said, her arms crossing. It was a defense mechanism she often used and I had somehow came accustomed to.

"Me too." I admitted softly. "I am too Hayley."

"And somehow you can't even look at me." I hated to admit it but she was right. From when I walked in I hadn't managed to look her in the eye, even as I searched her face I avoid them.

I found the courage to look up into her eyes. "I'm trying to cope, Hayley it's easier if I didn't have to..look at a walking memory all the time." I snapped back.

"Well I don't want to forget." He hand touched her chest. "I don't know why you would. She is still our child Klaus. No matter how much you try to avoid." I felt the pain in her voice as she spoke.

"Who said anything about forgetting?"

"Well sure as hell doesn't seem like you want to remember." She said. "Do you realize that she probably doesn't even remember us. And you know what? Maybe it's for the best." Her words were cold as they came out of her mouth.

I was shocked as she said them, keeping quiet for several moments. Leaving hope was never an option. That's why we gave her to Rebekah. "We'll get her back. Soon. She won't even remember her time without us." I promised in a convincing voice. It's been four months and we were still living in fear of our many enemies, maybe I was convincing myself.

"When? It's been four months Klaus. We've managed to take out only one of our enemies. They were the easy ones too." She paused for a moment, collecting herself. "I can't just sit around and wait anymore. I can't." The hunger in her eyes was one I understood. However, she was new. She didn't know how to control it.

"Elijah said…"

"Screw Elijah. I need blood." He lip curled into a scowl. "And I'm going to get it, with or without you."


	2. The Hardships of Motherhood

` "I swear you get more and more like me every day, little wolf." Klaus said as I hungrily stood behind a tree. I could feel his body next to my own, his breath on my neck as I turned my head to look at him. I didn't reply, I just looked at him for a few moments before turning back to peer at the house again.

No matter how long I looked, no matter how hard I strained my ears to hear something, anything, I still came up empty. "Are you sure they're here?" I asked impatiently.

"You're not trying hard enough, love." He said, making my blood boil. I was losing my temper enough as it was. I was about to say something when he shushed me. I turned to look back at him.

"There." He said, pointing to one of the rooms in the house. When I turned back my hopes were low, but to my surprise, I saw them, the witches. I recognized her, I had seen her many times recently. She was one of the psycho witches who praised Esther. Who agree with the death of my baby.

"We broke the spell." A smile formed on my lips. "Now do we get to kill them?" I asked him.

"More like we saw past it and be patient." He stepped around me, the heat of his body, letting the cold finally get to me. He walked quietly to the edge of the woods. I followed him, not quite as quiet as him. I peered into the window, that he was, in it I saw the girls. The one I knew was about twenty five I'd guess. She was helping a younger girl, maybe 19, make a mixture. I faintly saw their lips moving in a chant.

"The cloaking spell." I said understanding why were were able to see past it. It was nearing the end. Klaus just nodded, squatting down to the ground he picked up a rock, standing back up he turned the jagged stone over in his hand. He turned to me, pressing the stone into my hand, so hard that the edge pressed into my hand making me bleed. "I don't know what you…" I trailed off.

Looking into the window again, I saw it clearly. I had a clear shot at the younger witches forehead. Positioning myself, I pulled my hand back, channeling all the anger she had been bottling for weeks I let my arm fly, the rock soaring through the air for less than a second before it was wedged between the girls eyebrows.

Before the older witch had time to process what happened Klaus was in the window, his hand around her neck. Running on the high I got from killing her, I jumped through the window Klaus had jumped through. Saying a chant with her limited breath, I was on my knees in seconds. She couldn't take down Klaus, but she could take down me. My brain was on fire, seconds feeling like hours.

I suppose I was screaming because Klaus's head snapped around, his eyes meeting mine for a few seconds. He was weighing his options, I hope my eyes conveyed that he should just kill her. He let go of her and I nearly wept. However there was a third option I didn't foresee. In a few seconds, the pain was gone but the screaming didn't. It almost sounding like…?

I found them in seconds, and was surprised to find Klaus was holding a baby in his arms, His hand enveloping the back of her hair, his fingers were around her neck. I stopped dead in my tracks. With my breath caught in my throat I backed up into the other room again, grabbing the knife off the table. As I entered I heard her pleas. "Please, don't hurt her. Please just...I just wanted to live peacefully. Please."

Klaus's eyes connected with mine for a brief second, it was enough to fuel my anger again. Grabbing the girl's hair I pulled her head backwards, I pressed the knife to her neck. "Please...Please just let me go." She said looking up at me. "Mother to mother...I just wanted to raise my baby here. Away from everyone."

The sound of the baby crying, blocked out any rational thought, my anger creating a white noise to mix with it. "Thing is I'm not a mother anymore." I pressed the blade harder against her neck.

"Because you're child was taken from you! Please don't take her from me." She screamed her plead.

"Why do you get a happy ending and I don't?" I asked before slicing the knife along her neck, her body falling limp into my arms. I let out a long breath, looking down at the body I had just killed, I dropped onto the ground, stepping over her. I brought my eyes back to Klaus, his hand twitching on the baby. "Don't." I called out.

"Don't." I repeated in a whisper.

Back at the compound, I felt much better. Klaus was right, I had only killed two witches today but the nature of the kill made it much more satisfying. It sounded sadistic as I thought back at it. The rush of killing made me feel alive. It was fair though, I mean, she was a crazy witch who praised Esther, who wanted to kill my baby. Elijah would have done the same. He did, with the Guerrera ambush.

It bothered me how much I thought about that, how much I compared myself to what Elijah would like and what he wouldn't. However, it seemed I didn't have to worry about what he thought because I didn't see him when we returned. He hadn't come check on me like normal either. I had taken a shower when we returned, washing the blood off and savoring it.

As I stood under the faucet my mind wandered back to the killing. I never really noticed before then, just how much Klaus has changed. As I told him not to kill the baby, I realized he never had intended too. I just assumed as he moved his hand to hold the baby in a more comforting gri, he was going to snap her neck. Elijah wasn't the only good brother anymore.

After the shower I sat for hours in the chair in Hope's room. I don't know why, even after the attack I still didn't feel like being around anyone. Though I did feel better. Maybe I just wasn't better enough for the craziness of the Mikaelsen's. As day turned into night, I pulled my knees to my chest, staring off at the moon. I might not be ready for the crazy, but I had to admit the absence of Elijah bugged me. I knew that I probably hurt his feelings the other day.

I should fix that, I knew. I set off to find him, padding through the house quietly. When I saw he wasn't anywhere else, I walked up to his room. Out of all the time I spent here, I had never been inside Elijah's room. I knocked on his door, holding my breath. After a few seconds the door opened, and lo and behold Elijah. He hadn't been sleeping, his bed was still made and his clothes were still on. "Hayley?"

"Elijah. Hi." The words sounded weird coming out of my mouth, but to be fair the whole situation was awkward. "I just wanted to apologize."

"Hayley, I understand your loss, even though I've never sent through it myself. I just don't want you to lose yourself in the tragedy."

"What did you expect Elijah. I'm a hybrid now." I answered, my werewolf temper getting to me already. I could tell her was fighting his own temper as he masked a sigh.

"I understand Hayley. I thank you for the apology." A tight smile stretched across his lips. "I heard about your little adventure today. Did it help?"

"It did." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "But it's far from over." I added, which was true. There was always more enemies. I wouldn't rest until they were all dead, and I saw it today, neither would Klaus. A queen, which Klaus kept reminding me I was, and King fighting to bring their princess home, almost poetic.

"I'm working on it. Soon enough we will bring Hope home." He said taking a step closer to me, in a intimate way, that told me his words were true.

"Thank you, Elijah." I said in the space between us. "And for the record, I can carry myself."

His eyebrows flicked up and his smile became real. "As I'm realizing." And I realized that I felt a lot better now that we'd cleared the air. As much as I didn't want to admit it, Elijah had a hold over me.

"Good." I said with a light laugh, pushing the hair behind my ear. "Well I'll uh- let you get back to whatever you were doing."

"Goodnight Hayley." I wasn't sure on exactly what I wanted to happen. If I wanted him to invite me or to dismiss me like he did. As I echoed his response and looked away, the door was shut. I felt it when I looked at the closed door, the weird feeling I felt was because before, Elijah might have invited me.

Yes, that day I realized that everything had changed.

In the early hours of the morning, I woke to the sunlight streaming through the windows. I sat up, only to realize that I wasn't alone. Sitting in the chair beside the table was Elijah. "Of course" I muttered under my breath, stepping out my bed I gave him a sideway glance. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm here to talk to you about Hope." He rose from the chair in a regal manner. And as he did I could tell I was going to need a drink. I poured one from the table, bringing it to my lips I took a seat.

"Okay. I'm listening." I may have came out disinterested, but the truth was, the first 5 times this happened, I was interested, now it was becoming old.

"Hayley came to me last night.." He led in and I couldn't hold off a smirk.

"Yes she came to me the other night too." The day following was the first time I actually felt that connection to Hayley since we said goodbye to Hope. I had taught her how to take revenge correctly. I had taught her how to rule.

"I heard." He said curtly, pacing around the room cooly. "I think it's time that we begin the take back of our city."

A laugh escaped my lips as I stood up, stepping in front of him. "I thought that's what we were supposed to be doing the last four months." My eyebrows flicked up, taking a step closer to him. "Tell me we haven't been wasting our time."

"I meant now that the foundation is set. It's time to begin the real take over." I stared into his eyes for a few moments before stepping out of his way, falling back down into the chair. A smile took over my features again.

"What are you telling me for? I've been ready for a long time now."

"What I'm telling you for is so that you don't screw it up." Elijah said, invoking another laugh.

"Me, I'd never." He didn't seem to find me amusing, instead he just looked at me his features hard and I knew that he meant it this time. That we were taking out city back.

"I'm serious, Niklaus. I cannot have your impulsive behavior get in the way of this." I took another long drink, meeting his gaze. He took the drink from my hand cooly, breaking the glass with his grip.

"I get it Elijah. You are more fit to be a king than me. So has been made apparent by our many enemies." He dropped the crushed glass, pulling out his handkerchief her wiped up his hands. "No need for dramatics. Unless maybe you're just jealous that Hayley wanted to spend time with me and not you." I taunted.

I knew that Elijah deeply cared for her, and I knew that it was reciprocated. I also knew that things had changed since that night. The way he looked at her and vice versa. Elijah had always loved innocence. To be fair this wasn't the first time it had happened to him, falling in love and having her change drastically when turned. It was an age old story. I knew it was wrong to tease him.

He sighed an almost microscopic sigh before neatly folding up his handkerchief and exiting. No matter how much I teased him, I felt the blood rush I had always felt when power came into play. My family never failed, nor would they ever. I would let Elijah have fun playing King before I could be returned to my rightful throne. It was only a matter of time.

Fully awake, I walked down the stairs, taking them two at a time. I was surprised to see hayley sitting at the dining room table, reading a book as she ate her breakfast, however I was distracted by the many men in suits talking to Elijah as he pointed around. It wasn't hard to hear they were talking of renovations.

Walking into the dining room I took a seat next to Hayley. "I suppose a makeover is number one on taking over the city list." She looked over the top of the book to meet my eyes.

"As long as we're doing something." She looked at me, hesitating almost like she wanted to say something but bit her tongue. "I don't think I thanked you for yesterday." She closed her book, setting it on the table.

"Only the best for a queen." I reminded her. She was more the a queen for the wolves now, she was a queen of the compound. With Elijah wrapped around her little finger and being the mother of our child, she was destined to be more than just the queen of the Crescents. It was important for her to know that, and I reminded her every chance I got.

"Yeah, yeah I know." She retorted, a smile crossing her lips, "I just wanted to make sure you knew it's cool to like invite me to kill some more witches, anytime." This brought a smile to my lips, Elijah might dislike the change in Hayley, however I quite enjoyed it.

"Sounds like a great time, but Elijah is tightening the leash. No more killing." She lifted her coffee cup to her lips.

"So I heard," She said taking a sip out of it, setting it back down. "But I'm getting antsy." I fought a grin as I looked at her determined look. It was funny how a like we had become in these last few months.

"It's been a day." I shook my head with a rueful grin. "I thought that would tide you over for a least two." I chuckled, leaning back in my seat. It wasn't long ago that I felt disdain toward Hayley. I remember it quite clearly, one day in particular.

It was the day after she had moved into the plantation, quite similar to this situation. We were trying to take over the city from Marcel, I was carefully planning my next move, ready to flawlessly execute it like I had with the rest of them. Or at least I thought they were flawless. Apparently not so much. I was about to leave when I saw Hayley sitting on the couch. She was reading a book off the bookshelf and I recognized it as a Spell book. I remember, stopping to look at her.

Studying her face, I thought about how she was carrying my child. How she was carrying the child which would ruin everything. I didn't know which I hated more, Hayley or the child. Perhaps it was Elijah who brought the problem into our life, who harbored it. I felt such strong hatred I could have killed her there. I silently wished that she was looking up an abortion spell. End it all herself.

I think back at that day now and curse myself. I wish that I could change that day out of all of them. Even though it was just a thought, It plagued my mind, reminding me of a time I hated my child more than anything in this world.

"It's been four months." She broke my thoughts, with those words. Indeed it had, in these four months I vowed to never revert to my old ways. No matter how tempting. Which is why I refrain from making any more enemies. Even if that means I couldn't kill all I wanted to.

"It won't be long now. Elijah might seem like doesn't know what he's doing but...trust me. Just trust me." I said, maybe because I didn't know what to say. It would have been hypocritical to list reasons to trust in him, because I wasn't even sure I did. However, Elijah is the most responsible of our siblings, and earlier this morning, it was different than the other times. Whatever Hayley said last night must have made an impression.

"Promise me something Klaus." She leaned forward, like she was about to spill a secret. She scooted her chair closer to mine, "Promise me that if he doesn't do anything soon, we do it ourselves." I felt the weight of her words as she spoke them, her eyes glinting with an anger only I could understand.

"Hayley, I promise..I will take down each and every one of them single handedly if I have to. Hope will return, and she will be safe with us. If it is the very last thing I do." Her eyes connected with mine in the bind of words I had just spoken. It would have been impossible to turn her down, it also would have been impossible lie to her. There was no other option.

"Good." She replied, her eyes holding my own in silence until we were interrupted. I turned to see who would have dared to break the silent bond. Elijah of course. "I expect you both to attend dinner tonight, and to be on your best behavior."


End file.
